


Trapped With Me Forever

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Time Travel, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione is thrown into the past, and what happens there leads to an interesting future.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	Trapped With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little Sirmione that i wrote yesterday for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon! Happy reading! xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are definitely me own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 19th: Past/Present/Future  
> #HHRollADrabble September 2020: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Locked in a Room  
> #HHRollADrabble March 2020: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Time Travel + "It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square B3: Handcuffed Together

_October 2020_

Hermione wandered the halls of the Department of Mysteries as she tried to figure out why she felt so compelled to come down here today. She had no business to attend; in fact, as Minister, she was supposed to be upstairs prepping for a meeting. Yet, something urged Hermione to wander down here into the maze of halls searching for something only her gut knew of.

Getting to one particular door, she hesitated and glanced back and forth. No one would question her being here, and yet she felt like she was doing something against the rules by merely standing in front of the door room that held the Veil. It had been a long time since she'd wandered down this way, but she felt compelled to do so today.

Opening the door, she quietly slipped inside and approached the Veil. It felt like it was tugging her to it as if it had a secret to reveal. Standing in front of the enormous archway, the whispering was louder than ever before. It almost sounded like the lost souls on the other side were there in the cavernous room with her. Leaning forward, Hermione tried to catch what they were saying, but as always she was unable to hear anything more than whispers.

Suddenly, the room was bathed in a golden light, and an explosion came forth from inside the Veil. It forced Hermione backward, causing her to stumble and fall. Her head hit a rock on the floor, and then all was black.

* * *

_October 1982_

"It looks like you're in trouble there," a voice said, breaking through her pounding head. "Can I help?"

Groaning and clutching at her aching head, Hermione peered through narrowed eyes to see who was speaking to her. When she saw not only who was talking, but where she was, she yelped and started to fall backwards again.

"Whoa there!" the wizard said quickly, grabbing her so she wouldn't hit the wall. "You're turning out to be quite an interesting cellmate already."

Glad for the help, Hermione took hold of his shoulders and allowed him to steady her. When she was once again sitting comfortably, albeit against a cold and damp stone wall, Hermione finally allowed the severity of the situation to take hold. "This is Azkaban," she breathed, eyes wide with fear, "and you're Sirius Black."

"So you've heard of me then?" the scraggly looking wizard said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I was wondering if you were aware of my identity or not."

"I'm not supposed to be here," Hermione said more to herself than Sirius. She again pushed to her feet, this time not stumbling much. Her head was still aching something fierce, but she needed to find a way out of this place. It was apparent she had travelled to the past, but there was no question of just how far she'd actually gone. "What year is it?"

Sirius frowned, crossing his arms. "You must have really hit your head. It's 1982… Nearly one year since I was wrongfully imprisoned in this bloody place."

"I need to get out of here," Hermione said as this information settled. "I'm not meant to be here. I need to get out and then get back to the present."

"Present?" Sirius questioned, watching as she wandered to the door and tried the handle. "I take it you're a time traveller. Most excitement there's been in here since I arrived."

"This isn't funny, Sirius," Hermione said, now trying the window to see if the bars were loose. "Once the Dementors realize I am here, they will assume I'm trying to break you out and punish both of us… Probably with the Kiss."

"We definitely don't want that," Sirius said, frowning and going pale. "There's no way in or out of these cells, though. We're trapped."

Whirling around, Hermione poked Sirius in the chest. "Look, my name is Hermione Granger. I am from the year 2020, where I am currently the Minister of Magic. I'm a good friend of Harry Potter, and if I don't get back there, bad things could happen. I need you to do exactly as I say, and I just might be able to get us both out of here. Alive."

The corner of Sirius's mouth lifted. "I like you. What do you have in mind?"

Revealing the wand that was still, thankfully, inside her holster, Hermione said, "This." Then, she reached out, grabbed Sirius's wrist and tapped it with her wand. A pair of handcuffs appeared and secured his wrist.

"What in the hell?!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to pull free.

"Stop it," Hermione hissed, now securing her hand with the other side. "I'm about to save your arse."

She dragged Sirius toward the door and used her wand to remove the locking charms that were there. As Minister, she knew precisely the spells that were used on the old prison. After the door was open, she marched them out of there as if she had reason to do so. When they reached the end of the long hall, a guard stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, brandishing his wand. "What have you done?" he looked furious that she was toting Sirius Black behind her.

"I'm here to escort Black to the Wizengamot for a parole hearing," Hermione quickly lied. "Not that he'll be let free." When Sirius made to speak, she kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"Very well," the guard said, lowering his wand and believing the blatant lie. "Can't wait to see you back here later murder," he spat at Sirius before Hermione hurried them away and down the hall.

"You're insane," Sirius muttered, shaking his head and chuckling once they were free of the prison and on a boat to the mainland.

"Perhaps," Hermione said, grinning. "But my inanity just saved your arse from eleven more years in this place."

"Fair point."

* * *

_October 2025_

"Who would have thought that five years ago we would be handcuffed together differently?" Sirius mused as he smoothed out his dress robes.

"Are you insinuating that marrying me is a punishment?" Hermione asked, a challenge in her eyes.

Chuckling, Sirius leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips. "No, love," he said softly, pulling her close and allowing the live band to play their first dance song. "I'd never think that. I'll always be grateful that you were able to come and rescue me from a lifetime of imprisonment."

"I may never fully understand what happened in that room, but I'm thrilled that the Veil brought me to you," Hermione said as she slowly danced with her new husband. "It may have taken a few months to get everything sorted out legally when we got back, but it was worth it in the end. We're just lucky that I had my wand or we might still be trapped in that cell."

"I wouldn't mind being tapped with you forever," Sirius said, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Good," Hermione said, and she wrapped him more snuggly in her arms. "Seeing as how you're trapped with me forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
